It's a Special Death You Saved for Me, the Brown-Eyed Daughter
by Alison the Eccentric
Summary: The Beast is back, and The Key is no longer safe. The monks are at it again, and they've sent Dawn far, far away to be kept safe by some new siblings, the next best thing to a slayer-hunters. Only problem is that they've underestimated the Slayer and her love for the sister they made from her own flesh. This can't end well for anyone. Dawn Winchester is born.


**A/N:** Hello! This story has been in my head for years, and now it's finally getting it's way out. This will be set post season 7 for BtVS, ignoring all comics. Will be set in season 8 and onwards for SPN. Will probably not follow the show after that, though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural, their characters, actors or any affiliated material.

* * *

"No, no, this can't be!" The monk wailed, his robes swishing around his feet as he hurried down the stone hallways. In his hands he cradled a bowl, it's contents nearly spilling with each lurching step. "It's gone. _It's gone!_"

The monk burst into another room, and several of his brothers looked up from their prayers, startled. The monk took a deep, shaky breath and thrust the small stone bowl in his hands outwards, as if the others would instantly know of his intentions.

"It's back! I've read the signs, then re-read them! We are undone! _The Beast is back!_" The monk spoke in an ancient language, but it was understood by all in the room. Gasps and wails filled the room, and not a one of them was unaffected. Someone began to protest, but was instantly shushed. This was no joke. This was no folly. They trusted their brother, and such news would not be delivered lightly. They were doomed.

"We must move the key. It is not safe. The Beast will find it, bend it to it's will. It will find some way to corrupt the power, and extend it's life until the gates can once more be opened. We _must_ hide it." A monk announced from his position on the floor where he had been praying. He stood slowly, his old knees creaking with the movement. "We were depleted, nearly lost the last time we fought this war. We are not unprepared now. We can hide the Key once more. While it is in safe hands for now, it is where the Beast left it. This will not do."

The monks in the room began nodding, murmuring their assent. The Key had to be hidden again. It would be difficult, this time, since the key had a family. Memories would not only have to be created, but erased. It was a difficult task, but they would have to manage it, for all their sakes.

"We begin immediately." The elder monk ordered, moving towards his brother at the doors, who still held the bowl as if it held all of the answers. He put his arm on the monk;s shoulder and peered down into the bowl. A pale round face was reflected in the waters of the bowl, a young woman with big eyes and an easy smile. The image was quickly shattered by a snarling, bloody creature and the elder monk looked away. "You've done well, brother. Go. Rest."

The monk holding the bowl bowed his head and left the room, visions of terror dancing in his head and his hands.

* * *

"Buffy, that's just...just stupid!" Dawn argued, eyeing the shirt her sister was holding up, as if angling it this way or that could change how hideous it was. "I will not wear it. I won't."

"Dawnie, come on! It's undercover work. Isn't this what you wanted? To be more involved? Pretend you're James Bond or something, that's what Xander does." Buffy rolled her eyes, tossing the McDonald's uniform onto the bed. Dawn could only glare all the harder, as if her eyes could burn into the fabric.

"Xander has a far better imagination than, like, anyone." Dawn complained again, rubbing the heel of her palm into one of her eyes. "Okay, look, I want to help, but I'm just...really? I mean, this?"

"Look Dawn, either you go undercover, or people keep disappearing. Are you that vain?" Buffy scowled at her sister, who cringed slightly. Well, when she put it that way...

"Ugh, fine." Dawn moaned, snatching up the shirt. "Just don't expect me to-"

Buffy turned suddenly, Dawn's sudden stop startling her. Her eyes widened as she took in the empty space in front of her, the complete lack of Dawn.

"Dawn? _Dawnie!?_" Panic mode was instant, and she took a harried step forward, feeling the air just incase her sister had somehow become and invisible mute.

The bedroom door burst open, and Xander peered in with his one eye, looking alarmed. "You alright, Buff? I heard yelling."

"Yeah, I just...I thought I...lost something." Buffy replied, her brain feeling oddly fuzzy as she looked around the room. "No, I'm sure...I was looking for something."

"Right, well, if you figure out what it was, maybe I can help. In the meantime, and in-between time, Kennedy is all ready to go undercover. Man, Willow had a time getting her to agree to wearing the uniform." Xander laughed easily, shaking his head.

* * *

"Dawn? Dawn!"

The brunette's eyes shot open quickly, her heart racing as she sat straight up. Her eyes searched her immediate area in a panic, not recognizing the car seat she had been laid across, or either of the faces peering at her from the front seat.

"Who-what-?" Dawn started to question, but the words died on her lips. Her brain seemed to settle, and the names of her brothers popped into her head, Sam and Dean, both looking at her as if she was crazy. "I thought...whoa, messed up dream."

"Right, well, get your ass in gear Sleeping Beauty. We're at the library, so this is your stop. We're gonna go question the Meyers again, so you call us as soon as you find something. Capiche?" Dean's tone was stern, but he had that look on his face, the one were he was worrying needlessly about his siblings.

"God, yes, don't get your panties in a bunch. We went over the plan at the motel, it's not like I've forgotten." Dawn sassed, rolling her eyes and pushing at the back of Dean's seat so he would let her out. Sam repressed a smirk, and looked out of his window, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean growled, pushing open his door and climbing out, pulling the seat forward as he did. "Don't fall into a book coma or anything."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at her oldest brother childishly, then slung her laptop bag over her shoulder and headed towards the library entrance.

"That girl needs to tone it down ten full notches." Dean groaned to his brother, who simply smirked some more.

"Of course. If Dawn wasn't around, you'd be free to be your grumpy self. How dare she." Sam chuckled, earning a punch in the arm from Dean.

"I swear, you two will kill me long before any monster could." Dean released the break to his beloved impala and peeled out of the parking space.

* * *

**Please review if you like, and let me know if it was confusing at all!**


End file.
